Unantastbar
by Vampire-Jesse
Summary: Arthur ist der Grund, warum Lancelot und Guinevere sich nicht lieben dürfen... Was passieren hätte können, nach der Zusammenkunft im Wald.


Author: Jesse

Pairing: Lancelot und Guinevere

Rated: R, um auf der sicheren Seite zu stehen.

Disclaimer: Das schwebte mir schon lange im Kopf herum. Das, was passieren hätte können, nachdem Arthur Merlin im Wald getroffen hat. Nachdem Lancelot seinem voyeuristischen Trieb nachgekommen ist, LOL!

Oh und ich bitte 1000x um Entschuldigung für: Mein Bruder, mein Hauptmann, mein König! (rennt verwirrt durch die Wohnung und sucht Boromir). Ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen...

**Unantastbar **

Lancelot entfernte sich langsam aber stetig von dem Platz unter den Bäumen, wo sie für die Nacht Rast gefunden hatten. Der Nebel schmiegte sich immer enger um ihn herum, als wollte er ihn vor allen feindlichen Augen bewahren.

Der Gedanke an Arthur trieb ihn fort von seinen Gefährten. Lancelot hatte gesehen, wie er Guinevere durch die Schatten der Nacht gefolgt war und das brachte sein Blut gehörig in Wallung. Er wusste, dass Arthur vom ersten Moment an etwas für sie empfunden hatte. Er hatte seinen Blick gesehen. Lancelot hatte in Arthurs Augen den selben Ausdruck gesehen, den wohl auch seine Augen hatten, als er sie durch die dünne Zeltwand beim Waschen beobachtete.

Noch niemals zuvor hatte er solch eine Frau getroffen. Stark und ungebrochen war ihr Wille, voll von Leidenschaft war ihr Zorn gegen die Römer und alle, die sich gegen sie und ihr Volk stellten. Er wünschte, nur für eine Nacht Ursache ihres Zornes zu sein, um mit starker Hand ihren Widerstand und damit ihre Leidenschaft bändigen zu können.

Tief atmete Lancelot die kühle Abendluft ein. Wie Geisterfinger streichelten die Nebelschwaden über seine Wangen und hinterließen einen Hauch von Feuchtigkeit. Vorsichtig setzte der Ritter Schritt um Schritt durch die gespenstische Umgebung, als sich der Schleier plötzlich lichtete und den Blick auf eine karge, felsige Wand frei gab. Verwundert blickte Lancelot sich um. War er so weit gelaufen, dass er bereits die steil aufragenden Hügel erreicht hatte? Allem Anschein nach ja.

Die ersten Schneeflocken tanzten durch die frostige Winternacht und ließen Lancelot erschauern. Dicht zog er seinen Umhang um die Schultern, als er plötzlich innehielt. Nur wenige Meter weiter gähnte ihm eine dunkle Öffnung im rauen Stein entgegen. Sie lockte ihn mit dem Versprechen auf einen trockenen Schlafplatz. Mit einem prüfenden Blick zurück in Richtung Lager folgte er der Versuchung.

Der Eingang war eng. Lancelot hatte Mühe sich durch den Spalt zu zwängen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass sich bereits nach kürzester Strecke der Gang verbreiterte und nicht nur eine Attrappe war. Die Höhle war nicht übermäßig groß, aber hoch genug, dass er darin stehen konnte. Zum Schlafen reichte sie allemal und um alleine zu sein.

Mit einem Grinsen bejubelte Lancelot sein Glück, welches der karge Lichtschein von draußen ihm zeigte. Anscheinend hatten andere vor ihm ebenfalls den kleinen Unterschlupf gefunden. In einer Ecke lag ein Rest trockenes Holz. Es war genug für ein Feuer und würde ihn wenigstens vorerst wärmen.

Lodernd und leise knisternd brannten bald die Flammen, die Lancelots durchfrorenen Körper langsam auftauen ließen. Zum Glück qualmte das Holz kaum und zog schnell durch den Eingang ab. Irgendwo musste es noch einen weiteren Zugang nach draußen geben.

Müde streckte der Ritter sich auf dem harten Felsen aus und zog seinen Umhang erneut fester um seine Glieder. Seine Schwerter lagen in Griffweite an seiner Seite und gaben ihm ein beruhigendes Gefühl. Ohne dass er es wollte fielen ihm die Augen zu und er war eingeschlafen.

* * *

Ruckartig setzte Lancelot sich auf. Für einen Moment war er orientierungslos und wusste nicht wo er sich befand. Das fahle Glimmen des heruntergebrannten Feuers warf ein schwaches Licht in die karge Umgebung. Seine Finger schlossen sich reflexartig um die Griffe seiner beiden Schwerter. Erst jetzt atmete er tief ein und beruhigte seine angespannten Nerven. Irgend etwas hatte ihn geweckt und ihn aus den Träumen gerissen.

„Keiner tut dir etwas."

Erschreckt drehte Lancelot seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme erklungen war. Erstaunt schnellten seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und ließen seine braunen Augen noch größer wirken. Gegenüber der Glut saß Guinevere und beobachtete ihn. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Wie hatte er sie nur übersehen können?

Erst jetzt ließ er seine Hände mit den Schwertern langsam sinken.

„Jedenfalls nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest."

Die Worte brachten bruchstückhaft die Erinnerung an seinen Traum zurück. Sie war in ihm gewesen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde traurig. Arthur war ebenfalls in seinem Traum.

„Du würdest nicht verstehen, was ich gerne möchte." Lancelots Stimme war leise, doch Guinevere hörte ganz deutlich das Bedauern in ihr. Sie sah es in den großen braunen Augen, die sie unverwandt anschauten, bevor sie sich auf eine Wanderung über ihren Körper machten.

Das baumwollene Kleid und der dicke Umhang hielten seinen Blicken nicht stand. Sie konnte sie fast wie eine Berührung auf ihrer Haut spüren und es ließ sie erschauern.

Ihre Stimme klang atemlos durch das schwindende Licht. „Sag es mir."

„Arthur..." der Satz verhallte unausgesprochen in der Höhle.

Guinevere seufzte leise auf. Sie legte sich neben die Lagerstätte auf den Boden und schaute an die Decke der Höhle. Für einen endlosen Moment waren sie beide still, bevor Guinevere sich auf die Seite drehte, damit sie Lancelot anschauen konnte. Ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln.

„Leg Holz auf, sonst erfrieren wir hier noch."

Lancelot tat, um was sie ihn gebeten hatte, bevor er sich auch wieder hinlegte, diesmal auf die Seite. Das Feuer loderte erneut auf und verströmte eine wohlige Wärme.

Ihre Augen trafen sich vorbei an den flackernden Flammen. Noch immer war das Lächeln auf Guineveres Lippen, ebenso wie der Ausdruck von Trauer in Lancelots Augen.

Doch noch etwas anderes fand sich in dem Lächeln der Frau. Sie ließ nun ihrerseits den Blick über den Körper des Mannes vor ihr schweifen. Wie gerne hätte Lancelot sie zu sich geholt und sie einfach in die Arme geschlossen. Doch er konnte es nicht. Wegen Arthur. Und sie wusste es.

„Leg dich auf den Rücken."

Verwundert schaute Lancelot sie an. Doch als er den Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen, da gehorchte er kompromisslos.

„Schließ die Augen."

Ihre Stimme war wie das Strahlen eines Sternes in der Dunkelheit, die ihn gleich darauf umfing.

„Wie lange kennst du ihn?"

„15Jahre."

„Was bedeutet er dir?" Guineveres Augen verließen Lancelots Gesicht nicht eine Sekunde und nahmen jede Gefühlsregung war, welche die Frage aufgeworfen hatte. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe sie eine Antwort bekam.

„Alles. Er ist mein Bruder. Mein Hauptmann. Mein König. Er ist ein unausweichlicher Teil von mir, tief in meinem Herzen."

Lancelots Stimme war rau.

„Und doch gibt es Momente, wo du ihn hasst, nicht wahr? Weil dein Herz dir das verbietet, wonach sich dein Körper verzehrt."

Sie machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. „ Mich."

Unruhig bewegte sich Lancelot im Schein des Feuers. Schuldgefühle breiteten sich in seinem Kopf aus, als sein Körper auf das reagierte, was er gerade gehört hatte. Die Hitze zwischen seinen Beinen und die unbequeme Enge in seiner Hose bestätigte mit jeder Sekunde mehr ihre Worte. Am liebsten hätte er sich die Kleidung von seiner brennenden Haut gerissen und Arthur einfach vergessen. Doch der Teil in seinem Herzen, von dem er eben gesprochen hatte bewahrte ihn davor.

Lancelot drehte seinen Kopf auf die Seite. Seine Augen brannten vor Verlangen, als er sie anschaute. Ein leises Stöhnen entsprang seinen leicht geöffneten Lippen, als Guinevere geschmeidig aufstand und zu ihm herüber kam. Fast widerwillig schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf, als sie sich neben ihn legte.

„Nicht." Es klang wie ein verzweifeltes Flehen. Unruhig fuhr er mit seinen Händen über seine Brust, griff wie im Fieber seinen Umhang, damit er verhindern konnte, dass sie sich selbständig machten.

Guinevere stützte sich auf die linke Seite und beugte sich über ihn. Ganz nah fühlte Lancelot ihren Körper und doch berührte sie ihn nicht. Er konnte ihren Atem spüren, fühlte die Worte mehr, als er sie hörte.

„Ich kenne Arthur noch nicht einmal 15Tage."

Ihre rechte Hand legte sich auf die von Lancelot. Ihre Finger griffen seine und stillten das Zittern in ihnen.

„Er hat etwas in mir ausgelöst, was ich vorher kaum kannte."

Tief blickte Guinevere in Lancelots Augen, als sie begann, seine Hand mit der ihren über seine Brust zu streichen. Fast keuchend stieß er die Luft aus, die er bei der Berührung angehalten hatte.

„Vielleicht waren es auch all die Geschichten über ihn."

Seine Finger, _ihre_ Finger fassten unter seinen Brustpanzer und berührten die kleinen harten Spitzen, die bei jeder Berührung neue Wellen Lust durch seinen Körper jagten. Nur kurz, einen Hauch aus rasender Hitze in seinen Innern zurücklassend.

„Er ist so mächtig und stark."

Tiefer und tiefer wanderten ihre Hände. Erneut unter seinen Brustschutz und über die harten Muskeln seines Bauches. Zitternd spannten sie sich an und brachten die Hand auf ihnen dazu, noch fester zuzugreifen.

Lancelot war unfähig, Guinevere noch länger anzuschauen. Eine einzelne Perle aus glitzernder Feuchtigkeit rollte über seine Schläfe, als er die Augen schloss. Ihre Stimme erklang nun dicht vor seinem Ohr. Ihr Atem kitzelte angenehm auf seiner Wange, als sie weitersprach.

„Ich habe dich gesehen. Wie du mich angeschaut hast, als ich gewaschen wurde."

Ein erneutes Stöhnen durchbrach die kleine Höhle.

„Du sagst, dass ich nicht verstehen würde, was du möchtest. Was, wenn es das Selbe ist, was ich möchte und mir selber verboten habe?"

Lancelot fühlte seine Hand tiefer wandern und doch war es in seinen Gedanken ihre Hand, die ihn streichelte. Es war ihre Hand, die langsam über die Ausbuchtung in seiner Hose strich. Seine Hüften machten sich selbständig und zuckten nach oben, dem wundervollen Druck _ihrer_ Hand entgegen. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, ebenso wenig wie seine Atmung, die sich fast überschlug.

„Sie mich an."

Guineveres Stimme zwang ihn regelrecht dazu. Sein Herz machte einen überwältigten Sprung, als ihre Schönheit ihn wie ein körperlicher Schmerz erfasste.

„Mein Herz ist vergeben. Er hat es mir gestohlen, den Moment, wo er mich aus dem Kerker befreite."

Ihr Gesicht war jetzt wieder ganz nah vor seinem. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast und Lancelot sog die Hitze die aus ihrem Mund strömte, gierig in seine Lungen.

Guineveres Hand streichelte ihn fester. Ihre Finger modellierten jede einzelne Kontur seine Begierde durch den Stoff hindurch nach und brachten die Hitze in ihm schließlich zum überkochen.

In den nicht enden wollenden Sekunden die vergingen und in denen Lancelots Körper wie unter Fieber zitterte, trennten sich ihre Blicke nicht einmal.

Erschöpft und überwältigt schloss Lanzelot schließlich doch seine Augen. Warme Lippen durchbrachen die wohlige Entspannung, die sich in ihm ausbreitete und pressten sich zaghaft, verstohlen auf die Seinen. Wie ein Funke der übersprang, erfasste ihn das Gefühl von Liebe.

‚Arthur', war alles an das er denken konnte.

Ein letztes Mal schaute er Guinevere an. Ein schläfriges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, während seine Augen langsam wieder zufallen wollten. Guinevere konnte kaum noch verstehen was er sagte, als er schließlich einschlief.

„Ich würde mein Leben für euch geben. Damit ihr, _du_, glücklich werdet!"

* * *

Guinevere lag auf dem Boden. Ihr Atem ging keuchend und ihre Augen waren vor Schrecken weit aufgerissen. Blut lief ihr aus den Mundwinkeln und der Schweiß verschleierte ihr die Sicht, als Cynric sein Schwert auf sie niedersausen ließ.

Ein metallisches Klingen durchbrach den Lärm auf dem Schlachtfeld, als die Schneide nicht in ihren Kopf, sondern auf eines der Zwillingsschwerter traf.

Lancelot.

Verbissen kämpfte er mit dem Sachsen um sein, um _ihr_' Leben. Er war alles zwischen ihr und dem sicheren Tod.

Jahrelanger Krieg und all die Kämpfe, die sie gefochten hatten verliehen ihm die Kraft und Geschicklichkeit, seinen Gegner zu entwaffnen. Das Schwert lag auf dem Boden und Lancelot nutzte den Moment, um Guinevere einen besorgten Blick zuzuwerfen. Ihr erschreckter Warnlaut ließ ihn herumwirbeln.

15 Jahre hatte er gekämpft.

15 Jahre an Arthurs Seite, gegen die stärksten und mächtigsten Gegner und nicht ein Tag davon hatte ihn je auf diesen Augenblick vorbereiten können.

Der Pfeil durchschlug seinen Brustpanzer und bohrte sich unaufhaltsam tiefer in sein Herz. Er versuchte einzuatmen, gegen den Schmerz und die Kälte, die sich in ihm auszubreiten drohte. Vergeblich.

Mit der Gewissheit, das dies die letzte Schlacht war die er kämpfen würde, schleuderte er wutentbrannt sein Schwert. Gegen den, der ihn von allem was er liebte trennen würde. Lancelot spürte bereits die bleierne Schwere in jeder Faser seines Körpers, als seine Augen ein letztes Mal Guinevere suchten und fanden. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er sie anschaute, überwältigte ihn ihre Schönheit.

Blut füllte statt Luft langsam seine Lungen und bahnte sich einen Weg über seine Lippen. Die Worte formten sich zwar noch, doch der Tod nahm ihm die Kraft, sie auszusprechen.

„Werdet glücklich, du und Arthur."

Er hatte sein Versprechen gehalten.

End


End file.
